


Shérif à vendre

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charity Auctions, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen. Le shérif est mis aux enchères au gala de bienfaisance annuel : une soirée de service illimité assurée par ses soins. Que va-t-il se passer quand Regina aura remporté l’enchère ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheriff for Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495713) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



« C’est pour les religieuses. » dit Mary Margaret tout en versant un quatrième verre de vin.

« Sérieux ? » Emma étouffe un hoquet et pense à un vieux sketch d’humoriste qu’elle savait presque par cœur. _Il vous aime et Il a besoin d’argent !_ « Elles ne peuvent pas se contenter de … prier pour avoir de quoi régler Gold ?  
\- Emma. » gronde Mary Margaret en lui tendant son verre. « Ce n’est rien de bien méchant. Enfile ton uniforme, souris, et prie pour que personne de trop répugnant n’ait fait fortune récemment.  
\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que David vendrait sa maison pour enchérir sur toi. » dit Emma en faisant la moue.

« Oh, je ne suis pas mise aux enchères. » répond Mary Margaret avec un petit sourire. « C’est lui qui l’est. »

***

David semble pâle et un peu patraque en coulisse, mais Emma doit reconnaître que voilà un homme qui sait porter un smoking. Il est beau, dans le genre boys band des années 90. Elle a envie de lui adresser des paroles de réconfort, mais en cet instant précis, elle s’efforce de ne pas tremper de sueur son horrible chemise kaki. De plus, la cravate lui serre le cou, et à chaque fois qu’elle passe devant un miroir, le hideux costume tout entier ressemble brièvement à celui qu’un nazi pourrait porter.

« Emma ? » appelle Mary Margaret depuis le bord de la scène, bloc-notes en main. Emma doit admettre qu’elle est un peu effrayante ce soir.

« Je suis vraiment obligée ? » demande Emma d’une voix plaintive.

« Arrive ici. » répond Mary Margaret, d’un ton qui sous-entend clairement qu’elle traînera Emma par les cheveux si elle ne vient pas de son plein gré.

« Fichues bonnes sœurs. » grommelle Emma en marchant vers son humiliation publique.

***

L’éclairage est hallucinant pour une pauvre animation municipale. Les projecteurs sont quasiment plus puissants que ceux du stade de baseball de Boston, pour une salle à peine de la taille d’une ou deux salles à manger. Ce qui signifie que lorsqu’Emma grimpe sur la petite estrade, elle ne distingue du public que des ombres floues, et c’est peut-être aussi bien ainsi.

C’est Sidney qui anime la soirée, et le public semble se délecter de ses plaisanteries ineptes (ou peut-être que le bar largement subventionné y est pour quelque chose). Il émet des commentaires flatteurs sur Emma et son travail de shérif, et quelques sifflets et glapissements se font assurément entendre lorsqu’il fait d’elle une description physique élogieuse. Un moment, Emma s’inquiète de devoir traverser la scène pour le boxer, mais il met un bémol à ses compliments juste avant de devenir tout à fait répugnant.

Emma est réellement soulagée lorsqu’il annonce que les enchères vont commencer.

***

La vitesse à laquelle elle dépasse la limite des 500 dollars est assez flatteuse. Lorsqu’elle dépasse les mille dollars peu après, Emma tripote un peu le col de sa chemise parce que personne jusqu’à présent n’est monté aussi haut, et il ne reste plus que David et Michael.

Elle va être adjugée une fois… deux fois… lorsque la dernière voix au monde qu’elle s’attendait à entendre perce les murmures polis de l’assemblée et provoque un silence ébahi.

« Deux mille dollars. » dit Regina, et l’éclairage de la scène diminue enfin d’intensité tandis qu’un spot se braque sur Regina à la table centrale. Elle est incroyablement belle (et elle le sait), dans sa robe de soirée bleu marine sans bretelles au tissu chatoyant sous les projecteurs. Malgré elle, Emma se retrouve littéralement bouche bée. Il y a des diamants sur la gorge de Regina, et quelque chose brille dans son élégant chignon. En comparaison, Emma avec son uniforme en synthétique et sa tresse sur le côté censée être jolie se sent mal fagotée.

Mais, sans rire ? A quoi diable joue Regina ?

« Nous avons deux mille dollars. » répète Sydney pour la salle. « Qui dit mieux que deux mille dollars, pour une soirée en compagnie du shérif Swan, garant du respect de la loi et de l’ordre dans notre jolie bourgade ? Une fois. Deux fois ? Adjugé. Au maire ! »

Emma écoute les applaudissements, mais ceux-ci semblent très lointains. Elle n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faut faire à présent, mais Mary Margaret lui fait signe depuis la coulisse, et Emma se dirige vers elle en trébuchant, les jambes lourdes.

« Je te déteste. » gémit Emma en rejoignant sa colocataire. « Jamais, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai.  
\- Allons, allons, shérif. » dit Regina de quelque part derrière Mary Margaret, « Je pense que j’aimerais que ma soirée commence tout de suite.  »

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elles regagnent en voiture la demeure du maire dans un silence embarrassé. Emma n’est guère surprise que Regina n’ait pas le pied léger sur l’accélérateur, d’autant plus que celle-ci conduit avec des talons de dix centimètres. Emma n’ose pas allumer la radio, et donc, écoute le bruit de sa propre respiration tandis qu’elles parcourent en trombe les rues presque désertes de Storybrooke.

Emma ne peut le nier, elle a un peu peur. Il y a au bas mot une pièce pleine de monde qui l’a vue partir avec le maire, mais un tas de témoins ne servira à rien du tout si elle finit balancée dans les bois à minuit.

Ce qui est ridicule, car Regina n’est (sans doute) pas une meurtrière. Emma redoute cependant les prochaines heures (comment se fait-il qu’il ne soit que huit heures ?) car Regina a sans aucun doute en tête un tas de tâches humiliantes. Emma s’imagine que récurer le sol à la brosse à dents, ou jeter les pommes pourries est sans doute sur la liste, et elle est parcourue d’un frisson à l’idée de ce que Regina pourrait bien inventer d’autre.

Elles se garent dans l’allée, et l’étole de soie de Regina glisse, dévoilant ses épaules. Peut-être est-ce l’éclat argenté de l’étole qui attire son regard, ou juste une étrange coïncidence, mais Emma se retrouve en train de contempler le maire tandis que celle-ci gare la voiture.

« Eh bien, miss Swan. » dit Regina, prenant Emma sur le fait. « Entrons, voulez-vous. »

 

***

Regina la conduit dans l’une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée qu’elle n’a encore jamais vues. Non pas qu’Emma ait exactement été invitée à maintes reprises chez Regina. La moitié du temps qu’elle a passé sur la propriété a en fait été à l’occasion de fouilles illégales. Emma fronce les sourcils tandis que l’insigne sur sa hanche brille à la lumière, parce qu’il est vraiment facile parfois de tomber du haut de sa supériorité morale.

« Un verre ? » demande Regina. Evidemment, ici aussi il y a une élégante carafe de cristal. Etre maire doit être bien payé, et Regina dégage manifestement cette aura très Nouvelle-Angleterre des gens issus de familles riches face à laquelle Emma ne s’est jamais sentie à l’aise.

« Volontiers. » répond Emma, qui ne sait pas où se mettre. Elle s’attendait à tout sauf à de la courtoisie, semble-t-il.

« Eh bien, seriez-vous nerveuse ? » lance Regina d’un ton malicieux tout en lui tendant son verre et en lui faisant signe de s’asseoir sur l’un des élégants canapés. « J’ai enchéri sur vous pour vous sauver, miss Swan.  
\- Me sauver ? » bredouille Emma.

« Et aussi faire un don pour une bonne cause, bien sûr. » ajoute Regina en sirotant son scotch avec un petit sourire. « Jusqu’à ce que j’intervienne, le plus offrant était Leroy, et je pense que ce n’était pas judicieux, compte tenu que vous devez l’arrêter au moins deux fois par semaine. Sans parler du fait qu’il ne pouvait pas réellement se permettre de payer autant.  
\- C’est vrai, bien vu. » répond Emma. « Merci, je suppose. Euh, je peux partir dès que vous le souhaitez.  
\- Oh », rectifie Regina. « J’ai tout de même l’intention d’en avoir pour mon argent.  
\- Génial. » dit Emma en déglutissant avec peine. Sans aucun doute, ceci va nécessiter un autre verre.

 

***

« Alors », dit Emma tandis que Regina lui remplit son verre pour la troisième fois. « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous essayez de m’enivrer, madame le maire ? Parce que je n’ai aucune intention de précipiter à nouveau ma voiture contre un panneau, si c’est ce que vous espérez.   
\- Non, ma chère. » répond Regina. Mais cette fois, lorsqu’elle revient avec les verres, elle s’assied sur le même sofa qu’Emma au lieu de celui d’en face. Sur lequel est drapée son étole, ce qui signifie que Regina et ses épaules nues se trouvent soudain vraiment tout près. « Mais vous réalisez bien pourquoi tout le monde prend cette vente aux enchères comme prétexte, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr », souffle Emma d’une voix incertaine. « C’est-à-dire, euh, Mary Margaret vient sans doute de dépenser la moitié de ses économies pour remporter David, alors… »

Le visage de Regina s’assombrit à ces noms, et Emma se gifle intérieurement de les avoir mentionnés. Un jour, elle ira au fond des choses et saura quel est le problème de Regina avec cette maîtresse d’école apparemment innocente, mais pas aujourd’hui.

« Attendez. » dit Emma, tandis que son cerveau fait le rapprochement puis freine des quatre fers. « Vous voulez dire que…  
\- Ca serait si terrible ? » dit Regina avec une petite moue. Le regard d’Emma se trouve attiré par ces lèvres pleines, teintées à la perfection de ce violet foncé qu’aime tant Regina. On ne peut nier que ces lèvres soient infiniment désirables, mais Emma a assez de problèmes sans laisser émerger son béguin pour cette femme qu’elle déteste. Sa détermination est sérieusement mise à l’épreuve lorsque la main de Regina vient se poser sur sa cuisse.

« Euh… » entreprend de répondre Emma, avant que son sens de l’indignation ne finisse par se manifester. « Attendez, vous croyez pouvoir m’acheter ?  
\- Oh, n’en faites pas toute une histoire. » soupire Regina en retirant sa main. « C’est pour rire, miss Swan.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas drôle. » dit sèchement Emma, fondant sur Regina. « Quoi, vous vous êtes imaginée que parce que j’ai été élevée à la dure, j’ai dû faire des passes ? Ou est-ce que c’est un moyen pour me faire sortir de la vie d’Henri à nouveau ? Parce que je n’aime pas ce que l’une ou l’autre option dit de vous.  
\- Franchement », souffle Regina en posant son verre sur la table. « Pour quelqu’un qui se donne des airs de dure à cuire, vous êtes incroyablement susceptible. Et si vous aviez vraiment « fait des passes », qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne vous juge pas.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre. » dit Emma en se levant. Elle repose également son verre, avant de céder à l’envie de l’envoyer se fracasser contre le mur le plus proche. « Vous savez à quel point ça aurait été facile pour moi de suivre cette pente-là ? On me la faisait tout le temps, cette foutue proposition. J’avais faim et je dormais dehors plutôt que d’accepter de faire ça avec qui que ce soit.  
\- Si vous le dites. » acquiesce Regina en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Oubliez ça.  
\- Oh, et j’oublie que vous êtes le genre de garce amère et desséchée qui est obligée de payer pour ça, hein ? C’est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
\- Comment osez-vous ? » Regina est sur ses pieds en un éclair, se carrant contre Emma sans même y penser. « Vous croyez pouvoir vous en tirer en me parlant ainsi ?  
\- Attention, Regina. Vous laissez voir votre susceptibilité. » Emma crache littéralement ces mots, et son cœur s’emballe tandis qu’elle résiste à l’envie de la gifler. La moindre émotion la fait vraiment partir au quart de tour quand Regina est dans les parages.

« Bon sang. » jure Regina, serrant rageusement la mâchoire à sa façon caractéristique. « Ce n’était pas… Vous devriez partir.  
\- Ce n’était pas quoi ? » demande Emma, fondant sur la phrase inachevée.

« Peu importe. » répond Regina en hochant la tête. « Allez-vous-en.  
\- Pas avant que vous ne me l’ayez dit. » riposte Emma, qui se retrouve en train d’empoigner les bras de Regina et de pratiquement la secouer pour appuyer son propos. Emma sent sa fureur décroître, remplacée par cette vive curiosité qu’elle ressent si souvent à proximité de Regina, qui a la mauvaise habitude de faire des allusions ou de laisser planer des idées inachevées, ce qui ne fait que lui donner envie d’en savoir plus à son sujet. C’est en partie pourquoi le maire la rend tellement dingue.

« Ce n’était pas … comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. » avoue Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment à son propre sujet. Elle se mord la lèvre une seconde, un signe inhabituel d’incertitude. Emma est fascinée, incapable de relâcher sa prise sur Regina tandis qu’elle l’observe.

« Comment vouliez-vous que ça se passe ? » demande patiemment Emma, comme si elle ne venait pas de se faire traiter d’ancienne prostituée ou d’accuser Regina de faire pire. « Dites-le-moi. Soyez honnête avec moi, pour la première fois peut-être depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette fichue ville.  
\- Je voulais… » Regina n’achève pas. « Non, vous n’aurez pas cette satisfaction. »

Mais Emma est déjà en train de reconstituer les faits, pour une fois ses facultés de déduction ne lui font pas défaut. Diable, peut-être bien qu’elles sont aiguisées par l’alcool et qu’elle devrait désormais faire tout son travail de policier en état d’ivresse, parce qu’elle entend de façon limpide les mots que Regina n’a pas prononcés.

« Vous essayez de me séduire. » commence Emma. « C’est pour ça que vous êtes sur votre trente-et-un, et que vous avez dépensé deux mille dollars, sachant que la seule personne à pouvoir rivaliser était Gold, et qu’il ne donnerait jamais d’argent aux bonnes sœurs.  
\- Vous avez une trop haute opinion de vous-même, miss Swan. » rétorque Regina en essayant de se dégager de la poigne d’Emma, mais celle-ci serre davantage les doigts sur la peau nue de ses bras.

« Et vous n’avez pas une assez haute opinion de vous-même. » dit doucement Emma. « Vous avez vraiment cru que c’était le seul moyen ? C’est-à-dire, je sais que nous avons eu des problèmes vous et moi, mais si je pensais une seule seconde que je vous intéressais…  
\- Vous prendriez vos jambes à votre cou. » dit sèchement Regina. « Comme tout le monde, ma chère. De cette façon, je pensais pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux, et nous permettre à toutes les deux de sauver la face.  
\- Regina, c’est drôlement tordu »,  dit Emma. Et lorsqu’elle finit par déplacer les mains, c’est pour encadrer avec précaution le visage de Regina. « Vous êtes si jolie. » ajoute Emma d’un ton triste. « Belle, en vérité. Et tellement tordue. »

Regina hausse les épaules, parce que même elle ne peut le nier. Cette fois lorsqu’elle regarde Emma, ses yeux sombres sont interrogateurs, et elle ne tente pas de s’écarter d’elle.

« Je crois qu’il faut que je vous embrasse. » lui confie Emma, d’une voix qui est à peine plus qu’un murmure. « Vous me le permettez ? »

Regina acquiesce, ses yeux se ferment. Elle retient son souffle jusqu’à ce que les lèvres d’Emma se posent sur les siennes, et son exhalaison tremblante ne fait qu’aiguillonner Emma. Elle l’embrasse une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième – légèrement, brièvement, n’exigeant rien.

  
« Oh. » chuchote Regina lorsqu’Emma recule. Les yeux de Regina restent fermés, sa lèvre inférieure tremble. « Non.  
\- Vous voulez que j’arrête ? » demande Emma.  
  
« Non. » dit Regina en hochant la tête. « S’il vous plaît », ajoute-t-elle seulement.« D’accord. » dit Emma, qui en est terrifiée. Elle ravale sa peur et embrasse de nouveau Regina. Cette fois, elle écarte les lèvres et sa langue sonde doucement le terrain. Regina y est réceptive, et lui rend aussitôt son baiser. Emma laisse l’une de ses mains glisser du visage de Regina pour lui caresser le côté du cou.« Mmm. » murmure Regina contre les lèvres d’Emma. « Ca valait chaque centime.  
\- Hé. » l’avertit Emma. « Pas de ça, OK ? Voilà pourquoi il faut que je m’en aille à présent.  
\- Pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Regina s’ouvrent tout d’un coup, et son expression vire à l’aigre en un instant.

« Parce que ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, cinq minutes après une dispute. Ce n’est pas sain, Regina. » fait remarquer Emma.

« Oh, je vous en prie. » soupire Regina. « Il n’y a rien de sain dans tout ça.  
\- Mais il faut que ça le soit. » plaide Emma. « Pour Henri, si vous ne voulez pas le faire pour vous-même.  
\- Laissez-le en-dehors de tout ça. » dit Regina, furieuse. « Ne vous avisez pas d’oser l’utiliser contre moi.  
\- Regina. » dit Emma en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Sérieusement, il faut qu’on fasse ça bien. Et peu importe à quel point j’ai envie de trouver la fermeture de cette robe incroyablement déloyale et de l’ouvrir avec mes dents… »

A ce commentaire, Regina s’illumine instantanément, et Emma lui presse les mains.

« Mais finir au lit ce soir ne changera rien. Pas en bien. Et je veux vraiment que ce soit bien, pas vous ?  
\- Peut-être. » admet Regina, le regard encore soupçonneux, examinant le visage d’Emma pour y dénicher le moindre signe de mensonge. « Mais si c’est une sorte de jeu…  
\- Non. » lui assure Emma, scellant sa promesse d’un nouveau baiser. « Ce n’en est pas un, d’accord ?  
\- Très bien. » concède Regina. « Ne me le faites pas regretter. Je détesterais avoir à chasser de la ville quelqu’un qui embrasse aussi bien.  
\- Hé, vous n’avez pas encore réussi. » lui rappelle Emma, et Regina la fusille un instant du regard, car son instinct de compétition est une chose contre laquelle on ne peut vraiment rien.

« Vous rentrez vraiment chez vous ? » demande tout bas Regina, le regard de nouveau fixé sur la bouche d’Emma.

« Eh bien, peut-être dans cinq minutes. » propose Emma. Regina hausse un sourcil. « Très bien, dix.  
\- C’est mieux, miss Swan. » dit Regina. Elle s’assied, entraînant Emma avec elle. « A présent, faites en sorte qu’elles comptent. »


End file.
